Memories within the Storm
by SonicGurl82
Summary: Lightning is a electric bomberman with no memories of his past though the only thing he possess is a silver medal that may be the key into finding the truth. With the help of two con folks and an orphan on the run, He may uncover the lost piece of his past...but an evil man from the darkness plans hunt him down...and take his life for vengeance!
1. Chapter 1: Cast

**The characters (in the same order as the credits in the movie):**

**Thunder Bomber/ Lightning- Anastasia**

**Flare Bomber/ Blaze (OC)- Dimitri **

**Cook Bomber/ Demi (OC)- Vladimir **

**Dr. Voltimor (OC)- Rasputin **

**Major (OC)- Bartok **

**Mama & Doc (OC)- Sophie**

**Mujoe- The Dowager Empress Marie**

**Sparks the Pommy Dragon (OC)- Puka **


	2. Chapter 2: The Hige Curse

**This is a story close related to Anastasia 1999 film though more on the Bomberman version and focusing more on the Hige Hige dan side! Thunder Bomber is the main reason I got into the series Bomberman Jetters and also one of my favorite Bomberman! It's too bad that he does't get much fanfic, fan art or fan site/ tumblr RP. So I decided to make a fanfic about him! So good luck and enjoy the story!**

**P.S- There are some OC featuring here; also a Thunder X OC moments!**

**_Mujoe's POV:_**

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we once lived in a galaxy, where our rule is our law throughout the universe._

_The year was 2123. And several of my henchmen, and I were the high ranking members of the organization the Hige-Hige Central._

_After one of our successful missions to steal one of the greatest unique items in the galaxy, my team and I were headed up to the Shumulvault for a grand celebration._

_We were celebrating our success of achieving the 100__th__ unique item in our reward stock thanks to our strong fighting warriors, The Elemental Bombers, one of our best subordinates who were created by the Combination Bomberman Making Machine._

_The members are__** Flame Bomber**__, a fire wielding bomber with an energetic and childish personality but never takes his job seriously; __**Mermaid Bomber**__ is water wielding bomber who mostly acts a spoiled child and complains unless I let her have her way and she often calls me Papa;__** Grand Bomber**__, an earth wielding bomber though despite being a big guy, he's not so very bright but is a very good man and finally __**Thunder Bomber**__, the most loyal of all and also the most mature, emotional and paranoid as well. Still, He has always stuck by my side and I always admire his loyalty not only towards me but his comrades as well._

_Despite their faults, they make a great team and I always stick by them. Sometimes I feel they are more than my subordinates or followers…they are like the closest I have to a family… _

_Inside the Shumulvault, the celebration was taken place in the large dining hall where the banquet was large, luxurious and mouth-watering with deluxe of decorated food. The floor was polished, the walls were painted white and the decorations were yellow-golden coloring. The celebration was so grand and exhilarating that most of the members of the Hige-Hige wanted to have fun. Lord Bagura wanted this day to be special for our hard work and, trust me, it was worth it! _

_Anyway, while everyone was having a great time, I called forth Thunder Bomber to discuss something special about an important subject._

_"Is there anything you need Master Mujoe," Thunder Bomber said._

_"Yes," I answered. "I wanted to discuss to you on something important, just me and you."_

_Thunder Bomber blinked and gave out a puzzled look, "I do not understand…"_

_"You see Thunder Bomber, from the very moment that you were created; you have been my most loyal follower…" I began to explain, "And believe me; I haven't seen loyalty like that in years…!" I dug into my uniform side pocket and brought out a silver medal with our beloved logo encrypted on it which was connected by golden trim of metal. _

_Thunder Bomber gasped, "Master Mujoe…"_

_"This, Thunder Bomber, is the Medal of Allegiance…," I said. "This medal represents one's strong loyalty towards his organization and to his fellow comrades."_

_Thunder Bomber stared in awe at the medal that I showed to him as I continued._

_"This medal was given to me by Lord Bagura several years ago and now…I'm giving it to you." I finally said. I removed the medal out of hand and gave it to him._

_Both of Thunder Bomber's eyes were wide at both the medal and at me. I smiled humorously to myself; I bet he never expected me to give one of my best medals to him._

_"Master Mujoe…I…I don't know what to say…"_

_"Just accept it, Thunder Bomber," I told him. "Besides it is my gift to you for always being there for me even when I'm down on my luck." I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look, "Listen Thunder Bomber, one of these day, I won't be around to lead you or the others and who knows when the time comes when you might be separated from me for a very long time. Still I want you to remember that no matter how far apart we all are, just do not forget who you are and what is your purpose in life. Do you understand?_

_Thunder Bomber was surprised by my own words but he knew deep down that what I'm telling him is the truth. It happened before and who knows when it will happen again. Still I wanted him to remember this moment in life because I want him for once to make his own decisions instead of taking orders his whole life, like me. Still I was hoping for a better future of the Elemental Bombers…especially for Thunder Bomber._

_Thunder stood in the same exact spot and stared blankly at me as if he was confused but he replied honestly._

_"I don't understand, Master Mujoe…but I will thank you for your belief in me and your medal. I will treasure it, always." I was a little disappointed but I knew he'll understand someday._

_"Very well then," I told him. Then a voice called out…_

_"Thunder Bomber, what is taking you so loooong?"_

_"Are you done yet!?"_

_"Bro, are you coming?"_

_We both turned to see Flame Bomber, Mermaid Bomber and Grand Bomber standing together on the far corner of the room, waiting for their last member. Thunder Bomber waved back to them._

_"I'll be there in moment!"_

_"Before you leave," I said. "Read what it says on the back…"_

_Thunder Bomber did as he was told._

_"TB, together at Garden Palace…"_

_Thunder Bomber grinned happily. "That's right, Thunder," I said, giving him a pat on the shoulder._

_Thunder gave me a sudden hug but I accepted it. He realize his action and broke the hug, straighten himself up and gave me a bow, "Thank you Master Mujoe…I'll always remember your kindness." Afterwards, he ran over to his comrades and walk beside them into the crowd. I smiled to myself. Pleased that I've given him something to remember; hoping that me, Flame Bomber, Mermaid Bomber, Grand Bomber and Thunder Bomber could be together. _

_But we would not be together. For at the celebration, an old colleague of Lord Bagura has arrived at the Shumulvault._

_His name was Dr. Voltimor. He was Bagura first partner who created the Hige hige Central, but he has become obsessive into creating dangerous chemicals by using live subjects as lab rats, so Bagura exile him away from the Hige Central. He may look calm but I could tell he was mad for vengeance and half insane._

_"How dare you return here…?!" Lord Bagura growled viciously at him as he approached._

_"Why, Bagura, is that any way to treat an 'old' friend?" he stated innocently._

_"Friend!? HAH! You are proven to be too dangerous to me and the Hige nation! Why have you come here!?"_

_Voltimor voice changed into a more sinister tone as he frowns, "I'm here to get my revenge on you, Bagura. You, Hige Central…" Then he turned, facing the Elemental Bombers, growling, "And the group of elemental FREAKS that destroyed my latest scheme!"_

_I turned to look at the Elemental Bombers. They were stunned with shock and fear._

_I soon realized that Dr. Voltimor was referring to the incident that happened the week before._

_Lord Bagura has sent me a mission to retrieve a rare item that was taken by Voltimor and he wants me and the Elemental Bomber to retrieve it! We were able to track it down at the far reach of our headquarters, on a large spaceship. _

_I sent Thunder Bomber and the others to break in and retrieve it until they realized that this special item, the Golden stone contains a strong ominous power enough to destroy an entire space shuttle and it was in a laser beam cannon, aiming at the our headquarters!_

_I have given them the order to destroy the weapon and retrieve the item, until they were caught in action by Dr. Voltimor and his soldiers._

_They attempted to catch them but Grand Bomber summoned his Clay Bomb and his Spike Roll that destroyed his soldiers, giving Flame Bomber enough time to overheat the generator while Mermaid Bomber electrocuted the laser cannon which shut down the system completely. And to top it off, Thunder Bomber then summoned the Flash Bolt Bomb to destroy the entire casing that contained the unique item which activated the self-destruct button before they all escaped._

_The whole space ship was dismantled and destroyed; Dr. Voltimor escaped in the escape pod, feeling humiliated and furious._

_But now I was pretty sure his sanity had snapped._

_"You despicable bombers are going to pay dearly for what you've done!" He screamed. "You'll pay with a curse..." He took out a round orb, which was glowing green and spewing little smoky people. Dr. Voltimor faced Bagura, his eyes were becoming wide and dense with madness inside. _

_"Mark my words, Bagura…you will suffer something worse than death, Hige Central will fall," Then he pointed at the Elemental Bombers, "And the four of you will die before tomorrow night!" We all gasped. "I won't rest until my revenge is COMPLETED!"_

_Then his orb shot up a huge flame at Bagura's throne. And before Lord Bagura given orders to seize Voltimor, the entire headquarters began to shake wildly, giving Voltimor a chance to escape. An announcement was made that both the Mega Generator and the engines were destroyed. And I knew immediately that this was serious._

_We wasted no time in getting to the escape pod ships and my job was to get Elemental Bombers out of there. They all became agitated about this sudden occurrence, they knew this was serious. For their lives are at stake!_

_On our way there, Thunder Bomber and I were separated from Flame, Mermaid and Grand Bomber due to the sudden fall of the pillars. I order them to take the left side of the hall to meet us there. Getting there wasn't easy though I've found a couple of the remaining Hige members that are still alive: No. 156 and 398 (the others members have either escaped, dead or missing); getting through falling ceilings and rubble, barely escaped the 'smokey people' with deadly weapons and finding new routes when the old ones were either destroyed or blocked. It was a deadly task but we still survived._

_We made it to the escape room but the door was stuck. I tried to open it but it was still won't budge when we heard noises coming from behind, we thought it was either the other elemental bombers, more Hige Bandits or Lord Bargura himself…but we were wrong…it was more smokey people with spears and swords and there was a large one with a sylph. Before they had a chance to strike us, a wall of bricks suddenly appeared in front of us then a large figure busted though the ceiling. Thunder and I recognized him, "GRAND BOMBER!"_

_He looked awful, almost close to be dead still he stood standing with one arm missing and breathing heavily._

_"Grand Bomber, where are Flame Bomber and Mermaid Bomber?" Thunder panicked, realizing the rest of his comrades aren't with him. Grand Bomber wasn't able to speak but was able to get a glance at him; there was pity in his eyes._

_I feared the worst isn't over yet, the monsters were trying to break down the stone wall. Grand Bomber rolled over to the jammed door and used his last remaining strength to the door than he suddenly pushed all of us into the Escape room and shut the door!_

_Thunder hasted back, banging on the metal door, "Grand Bomber! What do you think you're doing!?" He screamed._

_Behind the door, I could hear Grand Bomber coughing hard, trying to catch his breath. He then spoke weakly but was clear._

_" Y...You must go on, Bro…You must live…." Then there was a loud bang that startled me, both of the hige bandits and Thunder Bomber._

_"Grand Bomber!" I screamed though the door, hoping he respond. And he did._

_"Master Mujoe" He spoke weakly, "…Please take care of Bro…for me…"_

_And that was it and I knew it was the end. A tear rolled out of me eye, trembling in anger, fear and guilt. I suddenly grabbed Thunder Bomber, who was struggling to let go, screaming out his name, "Grand Bomber…Grand bomber….GRAND BOMBER!"_

_ I quickly activated that escape pod which opened and forcibly pushed Thunder inside with No. 156 and 398. I was able to close it in time for the demon to burst through the door. I pushed the button and we were off into vast of space._

_The trip was agonizing, nobody spoke…not one word was said amongst us for we barely escaped. My mind was racing with constant fear, anger and guilt…it took most of my will to not breakdown but still tears were forming into my eyes and my arms were shaking. I turned my head slightly to get a glance at Thunder Bomber. His hands were covering his eyes and mumbling to himself, he's probably thinking about the fate of his comrades even praying that they're still alive. _

_….._

_After 2 hours, we made our way back to Planet Green, a farm-like planet that many races go do farming and is one of the most resourceful places in the universe. This is also where Hige hige Central resides. Only in a secret area where no one other than us and member of the Hige hige know; When we arrived, I explained a good friend and genius of mine named Doc, about the tragedy at the Shumulvault. He was shocked._

_"Oh, what horror! What a tragedy! I knew Dr. Voltimor was crazy but I never knew he gone far to insanity! This is a most horrifying experience the Hige higes has ever faced!"_

_I nodded sully, this is a horrifying experience…even to me. But I'm more concern about Grand Bomber and the others. Have they made it? Are any of them alive? And where is Lord Bagura!? I was so frustrated with myself that I smash my fist on the table!_

_"How could have this have happened!? The Shumulvalt is gone, most of the Hige hige bandits scattered and Lord Bagura and the rest of the Elemental Bombers are STILL missing!" I shouted furiously._

_Doc rose himself from his seat and ran to my side, trying to cool me down, "Calm down, Mujoe! I know your upset so am I! But we need to be strong; they maybe still alive and safe somewhere, we aren't too sure!" I thought about Doc's words as I settled myself down on the chair once more, rubbing against my temples. _

_Doc sigh in relief then turned. I followed his gaze at Thunder Bomber. He wouldn't eat or sleep, just sat on a bed in the right side of the next room. But he began to converse with another Bomber. A female bomber name Flare Bomber; she was created a little after the Elemental Bombers were created and she belongs to Doc. Flare Bomber has been known before as a passionate bomber who controls fireworks fire. She maybe head-strong and stubborn but she greatly cares for the Elemental Bombers especially Thunder Bomber._

_Flare Bomber stared, sullenly at the electric bomber, listening to every word he said. She excused herself and walked over to us with concerns in her eyes, "Thunder Bomber told me everything about the Shumulvault but he is worried about his comrade's safety. Are there any news on them?" _

_Before we could answer, there was a loud beeping sound coming from the other room, Doc rushed there and then returned in a minute. He informed me that Mechdoc is online and wants to see me. I got up and rushed into the control room and click on a button that activated the communication line. Mechdoc finally appeared on screen._

_"Oh! Mujoe! Thank goodness, you're alright! I've been trying to contact you for a while but your communicator must have been dysfunctional! Tell me: Is Thunder Bomber with you?"_

_I responded firmly, "Yes, He is here with me on Planet Green, inside the Hige hige Central. Tell me about the Shumulvault! Are there any survivors? Has Lord Bagura escaped? And the rest of the Elemental Bombers….Flame, Mermaid and Grand Bomber…are they okay?!"_

_I was struggling to contain my emotions but I see the look on Mechdoc's eyes…they were hard but they contain the answers but he removed his gaze on me, I was desperate, "Please, Mechdoc, I need to know….please!"_

_Mechdoc sighed heavily as if he was trying to compose himself then gazed at me, there was sadness in his eyes._

_"An hour after the Shumulvault was destroyed, I sent scanners to analyze the damages….Mujoe….it was worse than we thought….. The damages were too severe to fix….we lost more than two hundred Hige hige Bandits during the destruction….and…." I began to become tense when I saw the horror images that Mechdoc has presented on screen…it was worse than I realized but Mechdoc slowly continued, "Lord Bagura has vanished…there is no trace of him anywhere…he could be either has disappeared or…"_

_I suddenly slammed my fist on the controls but didn't damage them; it was so loud that it started him and Doc, who was just entering the room._

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BAGURA, WHERE ARE FLAME, MERMAID AND GRAND BOMBER!?" I screamed in fury. It was the first time I ever done that but right now it doesn't matter…I'm concern for the rest of the Elemental Bombers._

_Mechdoc was taken aback by my shouting but he knew I was going under a lot of stress; he got to the point… _

_"Mujoe….I'm sorry to say but….Flame Bomber, Mermaid Bomber and Grand Bomber...they are all dead…."_

_"What….?" I said; the news has struck me, almost like a stab to the heart. "They're…dead?"_

_I nearly tumble when Doc held me up…They're dead…Flame, Mermaid and Grand Bomber….are all dead. How can I tell this to Thunder Bomber; I quickly straightened myself and asked Mechdoc how they died. He couldn't tell me but instead decided to show me. The images were horrifying even to Doc and me: the first was showing Flame bomber….he was crushed underneath a large pillar…30 min. after we were separated from them; the second image…was about Mermaid Bomber…she was fried to a crisp in the water…it was so bad that I couldn't tell it was her anymore…10 min after Flame Bomber's death; And finally Grand Bomber…his corpse was still remaining in the exact spot where we left him…but the only difference is that he was badly beaten…then sliced in half._

_Oh, my soldiers…my subordinates…my family…they're dead…All I have left was Thunder Bomber. But How can I bring the news to him…he'll be crushed…devastated…heartbroken. But I knew I had to tell him the truth…I just worry that he'll try to avenge them…he done it before…and I fear it'll happen again._

_ 5min. later…Thunder Bomber was so traumatized by the news that he couldn't speak. He walked backwards until he hit the wall, mumbling to him-self. He was too shaken up by what was happen to his comrades._

_"Flame Bomber. Mermaid Bomber. Grand Bomber. They're all… no, no, no…" he continued to repeat._

_Flare Bomber alongside with Cook Bomber- A cooking bomber that can turn his food into deadly killing dinner and friend of Flare Bomber- tried to calm him down while me and Doc try to figure out a solution. All of a sudden he collapsed in emotional breakdown._

_I hurried over to him, able to grab him by the shoulders and shaking him a little. "Get ahold of yourself, Thunder Bomber! They may have fallen but your still here! Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise. Just stay strong"_

_Thunder Bomber was able to settle for a moment, trying to regain his composure despite streams of tears falling on his cheeks. He was very traumatized with both eyes both widen with pure shock yet still crestfallen….I reminded him of Grand Bombers, his so called brother, last words to him before he perished….he had to keep on living. Besides, I promised Grand Bomber that I'll protect him…and I will._

_Finally, Thunder Bomber closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling calmly than lets Flare Bomber lead him back to his bed room. I returned to the Doc, slumping down on the chair, groaned heavily at all what has happened._

_"Mujoe…you mustn't blame yourself for the deaths of Thunder's comrades ….besides…I'm sure all of this will be over by tomorrow morning" Doc stated nervously._

_I removed my hands from my face and stared at the Doc, thinking deeply about his words…last night and today has been stressful: When we arrived me, Thunder Bomber and the two Hige hige bandits were tired, stressful and covering in scratches, blood and dust from our escape from the Shumulvault. Doc took us in from his secrect lab into Hige Centrel, the official headquarters of our organization, there are about 1/3 of the members left that returned but none seen Lord Bagura._

_At first, I was concern for Bagura's safety but now I'm more concern for the Elemental Bombers…what will be their future now? Flame Bomber….Mermaid Bomber…and Grand Bomber's fate has already been sealed. Now the Thunder Bomber is the last remaining of the Elemental Bombers…._

_Wait…something hit me….of what has become. _

_The bombers deaths…Lord Bagura's disappearance…The destruction of the Shumulvault….The Curse!_

_I just realized that the curse that was placed upon us…and that it will be over….by tonight! I just suddenly realized that Dr. Voltimor's curse is almost fulfilled…and the only last pieces of the curse that isn't in place was... _

_Just then, the computed alert went off._

_"Mujoe! Doc!" Mechdoc shouted through the other end. "Call out an Evacuation of Hige Central immediately! You need to get out of there! Dr. V-" The transmission was cut off._

_Before we could do anything, there was a blinding light, and the sound of a small explosion. And before we knew it, Hige Central was on fire and spreading rapidly._

_"Doc! Get everyone out of here, now!" I yelled already sprinting down the hall, "I'll get Thunder Bomber!"_

_I quickly ran down the halls, hoping I made it to waiting room on time but I didn't, it was already on fire. In fact, that where the explosion started. I was about to enter the flaming room when I heard a name calling to me into the corner flames, "Master Mujoe! *cough* Master Mujoe! *cough, cough*."_

_I followed the voice calling to me though the smoke and rubble, until a figure emerged from the smoke. It was Thunder Bomber. He was already injured from the explosion with being covered in ashes and burns and the tip area of his left eye brows was chipped off but still standing. I rushed over him, holding onto him firmly in my grip._

_"Thunder Bomber, we need to get you out of here now!"_

_Thunder nodded obediently before we could leave, he stopped suddenly. "Wait, my medal!" He turned around and ran to his room._

_"Thunder, come back!" I ran after him. "Thunder, get back here RIGHT NOW!"_

_The fire was raging everywhere now and could hear many screams all over but I continued forth to find Thunder Bomber. I could barley breathe. "Thunder Bomber come back here right now. THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!" I yelled between coughs. This isn't like Thunder Bomber to disobey me like that, perhaps he went back to show his trust and loyalty to me by getting that medal. I don't care about that medal! I only want Thunder's safety; I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him…not after what happened to his comrades._

_Then I heard a sudden scream ahead of me…It was Thunder Bomber! I ran up further and saw Dr. Voltimor, at last, he was grabbing ahold of him by the collar and holds him up high by one hand and on his other hand was a metal claw with long and pointy nails sticking out. His whole coat was tattered and burn, his hair was a mess and his eyes were wide with madness the matched his sick grin of delight._

_"Let go of ME!" he screamed angrily while struggling, desperately, out of his grasp._

_"You'll never escape me, Thunder Bomber, nor you can stop me," he cackling madly. He brought him closer to his face…about an inch away from each other with a smile that grew wider on his face, "I'm gonna enjoy cutting you up, my little bomberman. Hearing your screams will be filling my satisfaction of destruction…"He began to raise his metal claw in the air ready to strike!_

_ But I sprinted forward with a knuckle sandwich in place which knocked him over the head. That caught him off guard. When he dropped Thunder Bomber, who was screaming in agony, I pushed him into the room which was blazing with fire inside, and locked the door._

_"Dare you attack me?! Let me out of here! Open this door you FOOL, open this door!"_

_I continued to follow Thunder who was able get to his senses and started running again. But we didn't get far enough before I heard his agonizing screams. I also heard someone banging on the door calling after him._

_Finally, I made it to Thunder Bomber's room. He came out of the curtain holding onto the Metal of Loyalty in one hand and his other hand was covering his left eye._

_"Thunder Bomber…,"I dashed over to him, "What happened…?!" _

_ He, reluctantly, removed his hand from his left eye; I gazed at the large, gruesome scar that covered over his eye, it was bleeding terribly. Dr. Voltimor must've scratched him while he dropped him. I manage to stop the bleeding by quickly wiping it off and wrapped it with a bandage I just found on the floor. But then we heard a loud siren sound. The fire had reached our generator!_

_"We have to get out of her right now Thunder Bomber!" I said._

_I grabbed his hand and we started to run toward the hanger but then someone pulled me the other way. The smoke was everywhere now, however, so I couldn't see who it was._

_"No! Go out this way. Out this trap door," whoever it was said. I could barely hear the voice. All I could at least hear was that it was a female. She shoved me toward the trap door she mentioned._

_"My Medal! The front is missing!" Thunder Bomber yelled. It must've broke fall off while we were running. It was a very old medal…I grabbed a hold of his hand before he could run off again._

_"Down here," the voice said._

_"Wait who are you," I asked, but she pushed me out instead answering._

_"Stop, wait a minute…," I heard Thunder say._

_"Go now," she said. She pushed him out._

_More exploding noises; Hige Central was going to blow any second. I grabbed Thunder's hand and we started to sprint down the hollow halls. We ran and ran until we arrived at the upper manhole. I pushed the closing away and we both saw the escape ship that was be in the process of being boarded arrived by several Hige hige bandits. Doc and Cook Bomber was one of the last few to get on board when he spotted me and Thunder Bomber._

_"Quick, get in you guys," Doc shouted in a panic._

_"Get us out of here now, Doc," I yelled, while helping Thunder get on board._

_"What about the Hige Central," Cook Bomber shouted who was standing in fear, shaking uncontrollably with fright and worried._

_"Forget about it! Go!" I shouted back. I ran to the front to help Doc lift the ship off the dock. The garage doors were opened at last and we took off as fast as this babe could go. About a few seconds we were 30 feet away from our base. Many of the surviving members of the Hige Bandits (which wasn't many, perhaps about 50 or 60 left) watched in horror as their home was covered in flames. I felt bad for them…I really do…especially for No. 156 and 398. Those two lost many of their comrades…today and last night….I felt as if it were my fault for letting this happen. I just hope this night will end soon…_

_Then Thunder just realized something. "Where's Flare Bomber?"_

_Before anyone answered, we heard an explosion. Hige Central had blown sky high. Thunder Bomber gasped in shock and fear. "No!" he screamed. But the sudden explosion of our home base has cause major shockwaves throughout the sky and the impact hit our ship, causing it shake wildly; it also caused Thunder to suddenly lost his footing, hit the door opening switch and fell out the door, letting out another scream._

_"Thunder Bomber," I yelled. I sprinted as fast as I could towards the door and grab his hand in a nick of time but for how long? "Hold on, Thunder Bomber, hold on!"_

_"Master Mujoe!" he screamed, desperately, trying to grab my other hand as he was dangling from my grip. The speed of the ship and the wind was making it difficult to see my actions and from where we are…it is about a long way down to the bottom! _

_But suddenly his hand slipped out of his rubber gloves that were still clasp around my firm palms. Before I realized it, he was falling down in a fast drastic pace. His cries echoed through the skies, even loud enough to let the hige bandits and Doc, witness the last surviving member of the Elemental Bombers, fall to his death!_

_"NO!" I screamed._

_His back clashed against a large tree branch. I couldn't tell if the sickening crack came from the tree, or Thunder Bomber's spine. For what I could tell, he was already unconscious before he hit the ground, in the middle of the deep dense forest that covers about more than 80 acres of land._

**_"THUNDER BOMBER!"_**

_It took a while since we were going too fast to turn around but finally slow down and turn around. We didn't know if we landed in the right place or not, but we landed and started has sent several search parties to find Thunder Bomber…none succeeded into finding him. I began to fear for the worst…_

_It wasn't long before Flare Bomber found us. She was panting, heavily, covered in sweat, dust and leftover leaves and twigs. Cook bomber, so relived, ran over to his dear fire-making friend and hugged her tightly but soon let go when he saw tears forming in her eyes. _

_"I…I climbed up the highest tree to see if I could find you guys and then I saw Thunder fall. He had fallen and hit a tree." Her tears were starting to slid down her cheeks. "I got down as fast as I could and tried looking for him but I can't find him, anywhere…" She began to tremble in despair but looked up with hope in her eyes, "Maybe he landed somewhere else or maybe he got up and tried looking for us. You guys, we got to find him!" Flare looked like she was going to break into sobs._

_"We will, we will," I said trying to sound brave. "We'll find him; Doc call in for help. We need all the help we can get."_

_Help soon arrived. The police forces that were friends of the Doc's came to help us look for him. We searched for hours. Eventually the search party gave up. They went back up to the nearby town hall. Soon enough, many followed and only Flare Bomber stayed searching. She didn't want to give up just yet but in the end, she met up with us at Town Hall as well. Her eyes were brimming with tears when she met up with us._

_"He's gone. That's it, he's gone. He's nowhere to be found," She whimpered at us but mostly at herself, "Poor, Thunder Bomber…he hit his head on the ground and might've even broken his own spine on that tree branch. He's gone. He's gone for good… and it's your entire fault!" she said pointing at me, angrily._

_"H-Huh?" I said. I was shocked by her words but Flare Bomber gave me a sudden push at me then, knocking me to the ground. She was furious to the point where her glittering scarlet eyes were now fiery red. I was too stunned to say anything._

_"You let go of him…. You let him fall to his death! You said you were going to protect him from the curse but you didn't! You let him fall and now he's gone… *sob* all of the Elemental Bombers are gone… all because of you. Some master you are…. You FAILED to save them! First, Flame Bomber *sob* he was like a little brother to me…then Mermaid Bomber…she deserves better…Grand Bomber…he was such a good man….and now Thunder Bomber…the one that I…*sob*…y… you failed to SAVE! YOU PROMISED, GRAND BOMBER, YOU PROMISED," She shouted angrily between sobs._

_I was so shocked by her words that I didn't get up from on spot; I just sat there on the ground, reviewing her harsh words. Tears were beginning falling uncontrollably now, because she was right…. absolutely right. I let him fall. I didn't protect him like I promised to Grand Bomber. It was my all fault._

_"Flare Bomber, are you insane!?" Doc said, harshly. "You can't push Mujoe like that and you definitely can't speak to him in that voice tone. He's your superior for crying out loud!"_

_Flare Bomber glared viciously at her creator…this was the first time she ever showed defiance to her superiors "Not anymore," She growled, ripping our logo off her belt, "Why should I stay, now? Why should I be in this organization when he's gone now!?" she said. She turned around to leave._

_"Flare Bomber, you can't run away!" Doc said to her, with great concern. Doc, like me, cares for his bombers…at least he was able to protect them…unlike me._

_"Watch me." She sneered without turning around. Then she sprinted out of the large glass doors. Everyone was stunned by her words at me, they all were looking at me with concern but I paid them no mind, I was thinking over Flare Bomber words….and to be honest…they hurt but I try my best not to show it._

_I wiped the tears out of my eyes that were hidden underneath my glasses, stood up then and turned to Cook Bomber._

_"Go follow her." I told him._

_"What?" he asked, his eyes became baffled at my sudden command. "But…I can't leave you guys."_

_I faintly smiled, trying to provide him some confidence, "Sure you can. You're her best friend. Go follow her and make sure she's okay and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid… not that I believe she would actually…well you know. But still…. just follow her."_

_He looked like he was going to protest but signed deeply, knowing that he just nodded, gave us a hug, and turned to follow Flare Bomber. We haven't seen them again since._

_After they left, Doc turned to me, he was standing by next to Mama, my love and one of the few that escaped the destruction. She cares about my wellbeing though right now…she is concern._

_"Mujoe… it is not your fault," she told me, giving her a pat on the shoulder while standing by me. Instead of arguing, I simply said "Whatever." But I knew it, deep down, was indeed my fault._

**_Five years have passed…_**

_Doc and I remained in the Hige organization; I was now in charge of the entire organization since Lord Bagura wasn't found. He was even pronounced dead afterwards, but that didn't matter to me, now we live together at Garden Palace in Planet Resort, our last resort of Hige organization, disguise secretly as rich palace ambassador with about 100 Hige members remaining while others decided to move on and leave the organization: No. 398 was one of those who decided to leave while No.156, was loyal to me to a fault and decided to stay with me. As for Me and Doc…we still don't know the whereabouts of Cook Bomber and Flare Bomber._

_And my powerful and loyal follower, Thunder Bomber, the last of the Elemental Bombers…I never saw him again..._


	3. Chapter 3: A boy with no memories

_Normal POV:_

_Five years before….._

There was a faint explosion was heard from 100 miles but that didn't bother the farm animals much. They were just sleeping away into their dreamland, hoping that morning will come once again. Silence was suddenly interrupted when the farm dog sense something from afar. This dog belonged to a family that owns the land, about 25 acres; they are simple and quiet folk that enjoys a day of farming fruits and vegetable then sell them downtown. Simple farm folk!

But now things are gonna change, for the family dog has sense something in the air. He snuffed once…then he sniffed it again. There is an intruder on their land….and he's heading this way. Without giving a second thought, the dog gave a howl, loud enough to alert the farm. It didn't take the head of the family long to exit his house.

He was a tall yet firm, brown bomber with thick brows and deep hazel eyes. His name is Amon and he brought his spear and flashlight while approaching his dog, who was wildly running around him. Despite his strict appearance, he is kind-hearted and loyal to his friends and family; He knelt down to ease his hyper canine while staying on topic.

"What troubling you, Bo? What is it?"

Bo ran forward out of the gate then stopped, barking out loud once more. "I see…There an unwelcomed night intruder on my family land. I best go after him…" He started with hard eyes of determination to protect his farm and family.

"Amon? What is happening?"

A soft voice called out to him. Amon turned at the front door, there standing was a slim figure, peering out of the curtains; a thin light blue bomber with deep skin color and thin brows but has light green eyes that seems like they're glowing. She was Amon's wife. "Don't worry, Jem…Me and Bo are going to find out what was all the commotion is about, just stay inside with the twin, okay?" Jem nodded, understanding her husband's responsibilities as owner of his family's land that been pass on for generation.

"Mama? What going on?

"Mama, where's Daddy?"

Jem returned back inside to her children, trying to assure them that it was nothing to be worried about while Amon followed Bo deep within the forest.

After 10min. Bo has got a strong sense that was coming up ahead, Amon followed him even further until he saw something on the ground. At first, he thought it was just a dead animal but when he got closer, he was shocked to find a bomber, lying dead on the grass in the middle of the forest. Amon steadily approaches him, getting a closer look at the fallen figure.

This dark-colored bomber, with these large lightning bolt shaped eye brows, yet he didn't even look like he's fully grown…in fact, he look like that he is somewhere around the age of 13-15. His clothing was the color of dark blue suit with matching rubber glove…the other glove is missing and a dull, yellow belt with an empty slot inside, Amon figured that the symbol of that empty slot must've broken off somewhere, he even noticed that there was lightning logo on his fore hood. This bomber's outfit was tatter, dusty and burnt. Amon noticed that this young bomberman has several scratches on him but has a loose bandage, covering his left eye. He removed it and became disgusted by the deeply cut wound, while his left brows was damage with the tip broken off. This bomber looks similar to a fallen samurai that just survive from a near-death experience but struggling to live.

Amon lowered down his flashlight and spear than checked the bomber's pulse…..he's alive, thankfully….but barely. Amon turned to his canine companion….

"Bo, lead the way back! This young bomber needs medical treatment, now!"

Bo obeyed leading his master down the path they taken while Amon quickly gathered his things and carried the unconscious bomber on his back and ran after his guide. It didn't take the farmer long to return to his house, telling his wife that he found a young bomberman, injured, unconscious and alone in the forest and she didn't hesitate to led her husband to the guest room and place the bomber on the bed. Jem does her magic of healing with several bandages and crème ointment in hopes the minor scars will heal but she mostly focused on the deep wound on the bombers eye: she first she removed the old bloody bandage then wipe the running blood off, than she place a special crème on the wound and rubbed it in circular motion over it. Jem was finally done but still worries about the bomber's condition.

"Is he well?" Amon entered the room. Jem stared at the young bomberman then turned her head. "Only time will tell, sweetie…." She removed herself from the bedpost and stood beside her husband as he gaze at the bomber with many questions in his head: Who is this young'un? Where did he come from? And what did this to him? The farmer and his wife was becoming concern for this boy's condition, hoping that he'll be well by tomorrow.

….

The boy slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them quickly when his vision became too bright. After a while he reopened them again, adjust his vision to get use of the brightness; he groaned painfully, his body was aching all over the place even his head hurts even more. He placed his hand on his head only to find out that his arm was wrapped around in bandages; he noticed that his left eye was covered so he can see with one eye.

The boy sighted a small mirror on the small midnight stand, next to the bed and slowly grabbed ahold of it without trying to strain himself then brought it back to him, holding it up to get a good look of himself. He saw that most of his body was covered in bandages including his left eye also he discovered that his left brow was chipped. A surge of pain string through his head, causing him to scream enough to get the farmer and his wife into the room.

Jem rushed over to the bed, trying to sooth him with warming words and he settled down, it was like the pain was suddenly gone when she's around. The young bomber opened his eyes and saw the young women and the farmer. One of them said something but he didn't catch it.

"We'll he be alright?" The tall farmer spoke to his wife. She was hesitant but was relieved, "He'll be fine, he just pushed himself little too much." Jem looked back at the young bomber who moaned sleepily though he still kept his eyes from dropping, wanting to know his surroundings. He slowly touched Jem's hand, murmuring, "W…Where…am I?

Jem smiled a bit at the young bomber, place her own hand over his. "Your safe now, sweetie and your amongst friends. Just rest for a while and we'll get a doctor, for you…just rest." The boy was so soothed by her words that he has fallen into a deep sleep. Jem rose from her position and walked over to her husband. "Is Dr. Floor on his way?" "Yes, he is." Amon said firmly, closing the door behind them. He sighed heavily, "Jem, what are we going to do? This boy could've gotten himself lost and hurt by something big. I'm worried…." Jem and Amon left the guest door and went back to their usual routine on the farm.

It was already close to noon, Dr. Floor, an elderly medical doctor that known the family for years, has just returned from the guest room; he approached Amon and Jem with news.

"Is he alright Doctor?" Amon questioned, feeling a bit tense about the suspense but remained control. Dr. Floor adjusted his glasses a bit, sighed as he replied, "Well, he in a stable condition and most of his scars aren't too severe….except for the large blemish on his left eye. I'm afraid that even though it will heal….it's going to be a permanent mark; I've done all I can to tend it." Jem stepped forward to the doctor, "So everything secured?" The doctor frowned, looking very concern, "Well, not exactly….you see…the youngster….is suffering a severe case of Amnesia…"

The couple was stunned by these news; Jem became unease, "A…Are you sure, Dr. Floor?" The doctor could detect a distress in her voice but he still have to be honest, "I'm afraid it is, my dear. The boy is having a hard time recollecting of what has happened to him last night...poor fella, couldn't even remember his own name…." When Amon heard this, it became a great concern to him and his wife. When you have a deep case of Amnesia and if it has gone far enough to not remember your own name then it is serious.

The doctor began to explain the situation, "Listen, the cause of this sickness is a sudden blow to the cranium, if it hits that special spot then the patient will get it. It common amongst everyone once in a while, still, the patient must be supervised and taken care of…" Amon became tense with questions and decisions of this boy, he approached the doctor of this statement, "Just…How long will it take for him to recover his memories?"

Dr. Floor rubbed onto his neck, a sign of uncertainly but he answered, "That is a difficult answer, Amon but my theory is that the recovery will probably take days, months…even years in total…"

Jem became distraught, going on years without knowing who you are!? How tragic…especially a boy is age. Amon held his crying wife closer, feeling anxious about this truth. What will happen to him now? Where would the boy go!? And with no memory…how will he survive…he's too young to deal such cruel fate.

"What will happen to him now?" Amon reluctantly asked the Dr. Floor.

"My decision that this boy will have to be place into a good orphanage and have medical care supervision; that's all that can be helped." The Doctor grabbed his suitcase and was about to walk to the door, when Amon stopped him.

"Hold on doctor, before you make this official…. What would happen, if someone claims guardianship to the boy?"

The Doctor, irritated, state his words, "That chid will be under their care, of course!"

Amon stood firm and strong while his eyes carried a spark of hope in them, "Then why don't we take in the boy…as our own!" Jem heard this and was surprised by her husband's words…. but she wasn't against it, in fact, Jem wanted that!

Floor was shocked at Amon's words, "But, Amon, getting guardianship to a boy with no record of his past is just….just a difficult process!" Amon eyes harden, "Doctor…I want to take in the boy as my own son. We can raise him here, in the farm and teach him the way of life here; make him become an somebody!"

"Amon, taking care of a boy his status is difficult…and not to mention rational; he would need a proper education, a good place to become home…and someone he can recognized. And you knew him for only a day!"

"And that's why we want to adopt him!" Amon and Floor turned to Jem; Amon noticed that his wife had determination in her eyes…wanted the same thing as he does. She approached Floor, "Dr. Floor, I know you're doing your job but please hear us out: we want to adopt the young boy as ours! It is better than being taken to the orphanage because it only gives a child a place to eat, sleep and wear clothes even gives you an education but it doesn't give you love and compassion. I know because I've been there myself when I was young!" Mr. Floor listened to Jem words, starting to take pity for her experience in the orphanage, "Please…let us take care of him…we'll do what whatever can to take care of him…"

Dr. Floor sighed heavily, rubbing on the back of his neck as he ponders the idea of this family for raising a child with very little memory about himself. After a few minutes, he announced his decision.

"Very well, you two, if you both think you can care for this boy then I'm willing to accept it." The doctor headed to the front door but before he left he made a statement with a warming smile, "I'm sure you both will be wonderful parents to him…"

Once the doctor left, Jem hugged her husband tightly in gratitude, Amon did the same to his wife; even though they already have children of their own, they wouldn't mind bringing another member of the family into their home…even if it is someone not related.

Jem looked up at her husband, "I'm so glad that the Doctor decided to let us keep the youngling!" Amon smiled brightly at his wife, "Well, it was you who convince him ….besides I'm sure the boy will be back on his feet in to time." Jem grinned at her husband. This family has been known to do their best to work together and be the best farmers as possible; also they knew that with more help, they could get the job a lot quicker than before.

The two than heard something in the guest, they went to see what's going on, soon they found their son, Don who looks like his father only with his mother's eyes, talking to their newly adopted son.

Don, being at the age of 5, was always so curious about new things and new people which is why he entered the room against his parent's wishes and found a stranger, sleeping in bed. He picked a stick and poked the stranger until he woken up. The tired teenager glanced at the little boy next to him but said nothing cause he wanted to rest but the boy was persistent. Don kept asking him questions that he doesn't know like who are you? Where do you come from? Are you a customer? Which annoyed him deeply but luckily his parents were here.

Amon entered the room with his wife following with his arms crossed, giving a stern look at his son, "Doni, what did I tell you about entering this room? You're not supposed to be in here." Don jolted, hearing his own father's voice. He faced his father with a smile of innocence hoping it will work, "Sorry, daddy, I left my ball in here…." Amon knew his son was lying still he will let his son off for today since they have guest.

"Alright than, where is your sister? We want you both to meet our guest." "Right here, daddy!" Jem and Amon turned to their daughter, Dawn; she has her mother's looks but has her father's eyes. Jem smiled at her daughter, "Dawn, come and meet our guest!" Dawn glanced at her mother, bewildered, "Guest?" Dawn entered the room and saw a stranger in bed; she curiously approached him with ease and smiled politely, "Hello." The teen stared at the little girl and smiled a bit. The teen, lift himself from his bed; Jem was a bit worried about his condition but Amon stopped her , wanting to give the boy a chance to move despite the injures.

The young bomber was able to move him despite having one arm in a cast so he had to use his free arm to get him off the pillow and sit up from the bed; he rubbed his eyes, jesting that he just woken up from his nap.

"Are you feeling well, sweetie?" Jem said ease at her new son. The young bomber answered, his voice was a bit steady for one his age but it was also decent enough to be likeable, "I'm a little sore…but I'll be fine," He looked around his surroundings then a the scenery outside the window, it was beautiful with bright sunshine, lushes nature growing and a pleasant breeze, that somehow settles his mood, "What has happened to me…?" He asked quietly, rubbing his aching forehead. Amon answered, "That is what we like to know….Can you recall anything that has happened to you…."

"No…." He said simply….

"No….you means, you have no memories of your family…or friends, not even where you're from?" asked Jem with concern in his face. The teen shakes his head in return….

Jem looked at Amon pleadingly, hoping he could do something about this but Amon has nothing to say. Their children, however, have words they like to say.

Doni, being the talkative type, is asking him question that left the teen stump, "Well, do you even know your own name?" The boy said nothing but instead groaned pitifully. Who am I…Why can't I remember….This situation was stressful to him. He just wanted to know who he is but can't… instead he is here with a family that been so kind to him but no memory of his past…or his family….

Dawn noticed the tears falling from his eyes and rolled on his cheeks, she strolled over to his side with a welcoming smile to her face, "Don't worry, we'll give you a new name. If you want…..you can be a part of our family…" Doni jumps up and down excitedly; a large smile on his face as his eyes brightened with joy, "Yeah! You could be my older brother….and you can teach me some cool moves, since you use lightning bolts and all!" The teen faced Doni, wiping the tears away from his eyes, "Lightning bolts?" He questioned in wonder. Somehow….the thought of it…sounds familiar….?

Doni ran in front and grabbed a hold of his hand, urging him to get out of bed but the young bomberman stayed. Doni continued, "Yes! You have a lightning symbol on your suit, doesn't that mean you make lightning….? Wait! That should be your name! Lightning!" the young bomber stated in an animated tone.

Amon was about to silence his son when the teen spoke unconsciously, "Lightning….." Somehow the name had a good ring to it though he felt a familiar surge inside of him, thinking that this name….is good enough for him, better than being nameless bomberman. "I like that name…" He smiled widely to Doni, who smiled back. Jem smiled at teen, "Would you like to be name that?" The bomber faced back at the mother with warming eyes of approval, "Yes…I want to be called that." He stated softly.

Amon smiled forward, placing his hand on his wife shoulder, "Well, Lightning, it good to see you recover though it will take some time, you'll be back on your feet in no time." Lightning nodded his head at the man's words, he will recover soon but he'll need some rest…but once he recovers, what will he do now? He doesn't know this part of the land….and he doesn't have anywhere else to go…

"There is nothing for you to worry about….If you want, you could stay with us!" Lightning gazed at Amon, who smiled warmly at him with welcoming eyes. Lightning couldn't help but smile at the family's generous offer, they want him to be a part of the family. He felt as if he was at home….his new home though deep down, Lightning has this sense of happiness within him that wanted to come out…..and it has, along with tears in his eyes.

"T…Thank you….for your hospitality….I'm in debt to you all!" He stuttered, trying to find the words through his tears. Jem hugged Lightning close into her embrace, "Sweetie, you don't need to own us anything! You being a part of the family is enough; besides the Doctor told us that you'll be fine by next week!" Amon sat next to Lightning, on the opposite side from where his wife sitting, "We were able to convince him to let you settle down with us so you don't need to go anywhere."

Doni and Dawn were surprised at their father's words, "Really, Papa? He's staying with us?" Doni spoke in an enthusiastic tone. His father nodded his head to his son, "Yes son, he is…." Doni hopped up and down like a 2 year old with a yelp of thrill excitement, "Yay! I have my own big brother!" Dawn wanted to hit her brother for acting like a child, but has taking a liking to their newest member of the family and he seems so much mature of his age…she's really going to like him! "I agree!" She playfully stated as Doni leap up to hug his new brother…only to realized that he was still in pain, "Sorry….." Lightning winced at the pain but paid no mind to it because he was too happy to have a family and glad to be here with them when he something caught his eye, turned to find a silver medal with a gold trim, laying on the nightstand.

Amon followed Lightning gaze towards the medal, he slowly picks it up and held it out to him, "I found it along with you in the forest; Is it your?" Lightning stared at it for a moment and unconsciously nods his head. He slowly takes the medal off of Amon's hand and placed the medal in his hands. Lightning gazed at it as if he was hypnotized; he stared at the initials only four words were on it for the first word was scratch badly so Lightning couldn't see it. He began to read it, "….Together at Garden Palace… "

"What's Garden Palace?" Dawn asked curiously. Jem wasn't so sure but Amon heard of it. "It was one of the largest Manor that is on Planet Resort, I wonder why it said that…." Jem spoke next, "Maybe that's where your from…but the trip is expensive…and far also." Lightning held the medal golden trim put it over his head until it reached his shoulders. The silver medal looks good on him, Lightning was hoping that maybe one day, he will find his family…for now he must enjoy life here….with his new family; Doni and Dawn jump up on their new big brother while Amon and Jem hold onto each other watching their children play with their new son.

_A week later_…

Lightning was feeling much better and strong each day; most wounds are healed and the bandages were off of him though the only one that still remained was the bandages on his left eye. Lightning slowly removed it to see how much it healed; it didn't fade away like the others did, in fact, it remained there on his bare face. The scar healed a bit…but the mark of it was there and fresh. Lightning feels that this mark is a sign of danger on what had happened to him…but the medal around his neck was a sign of hope…to reunite what he has lost.

"Lightning, come down to get your breakfast!" He heard Jem calling him down stairs.

Amon called also, "Come along now, Lightning, we are waiting for you!"

"I'll be down in a moment!" Lightning is now ready and dressed in some new outfit, they may be hand-me-downs but they fit him perfectly: a blue suite with black gloves and boots of the day's work. He somehow looks like a new bomberman and is ready for anything. He felt thrilled with himself. Giving himself one last look at the mirror before he left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of the family is.

Dawn was the first to say good morning to Lightning, "Morning. Lighting, did you sleep well last night?" Lightning smiled, "Yes, I did! Somehow…that sleep made me so relieved. It like I've never slept so easily before." Jem placed a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of Lightning, smiling warmly, "Well, you have though so much for the last few days…but you are feeling so much better now." Amon put aside the newspaper next his plate and grinned at Lightning, "Now that you're feeling better, you can now help us around the farm like you wanted too." Lightning chuckled at Amon's words of amusement; before he was fully recovered, he would often push himself to assist his new family anyway he can, but they insisted that he remained sited and rest. But now that he feeling better, Lightning is ready to help!

After the family was finished with their breakfast, Amon stood from his seat, calling over to Bo; he met up with his master a few minutes later. "Come along now kids," Amon called out as he was getting his rake and bag while stepping out of the door, "We have a big day today so let's get started!"

Doni, Dawn and Lighting got their packs then headed out after their father while their mother waving bye to them, "Good luck, ya'll and be careful at the farm!"

Dawn waved back, "Don't worry mama, we will!" Doni called, "We'll be fine, mama! With Lightning here, we'll be done in no time!" Lightning blushed a little at the children words of encouragement, he feels that he will enjoy his new life. He just hope that whatever his old life was like….he hope it is as good as this one!


End file.
